Une histoire de consultation
by Victory87
Summary: A la base c'était pour des heures de consultation puis un rendez-vous aparais huddy fan fic


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Vous me devez 4heures de consultation ! »

Oh non pas dés le matin pensa le docteur house la il savait que même en marchant le plus vite qu'il pouvait il n'y échapperait pas alors il se retourna et annonça :

« Vous êtes sur ? Non parce que hier j'ai fais toutes mes heures de consultation et vus mon goût pour celle-ci je suis sur que vous vous

trompez de médecin. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'elle est eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit il reprit :

« Ce n'est pas plutôt Wilson qui ne les a pas faite ?

-Vous allez directement en consultation et pour toute la journée !

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire sa !

-Si je peux parfaitement vous collez toute une journée des consultations.

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Vous voulez que l'on compte toutes les heures que vous me devez ?

-Oui si sa peu m'évité d'être en consultation. »

Elle lui tendit 20 cas à traiter avant midi elle lui di que si personne ne se plaignait de lui elle pourrait alléger la peine. Là il était mal barrer avec sa jambe qui le faisait atrocement souffrir malgré sa double dose de vicodine.

Arriver midi et aucune plainte se qui était un exploit il alla au bureau de Cuddy pour se débarrasser de ses heures de consultation. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de son bureau et s'exclama :

« Aucune plainte, 20 patients soignés, 12 heures donc plus de consultation !

-Non

-Mais j'ai rempli ma pare du contrat maintenant c'est a vous de honoré votre part du contrat !

-J'ai dis que je réduirais les heures de consultation pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pas dis que vous n'en auriez plus de la journée !

-Mais

Elle le coupa et dit en se levant de son bureau :

« Vous avez plus qu'une heure de consultation vous plaignez pas j'aurais pu vous en mettre deux aux lieux d'une seul !

-Très bien mais je vous préviens vous avez pas fini d'avoir des plaintes contre moi !

-House ! »

Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand elle lui cria :

« Vous faites sa et vous passez votre vie en consultation ! »

Il pensa « C'est sa cour toujours ! » mais se retient car il savait qu'il risque des heures de consultation en plus et sa c'était presque pire que tout. Mais sa n'aller pas se passer comme sa !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Là au moins elle me trouvera pas pour me renvoyer en consultation pensa le docteur assit sur le toit de l'hôpital. Quand soudainement apparu folle de rage bien sur Cuddy en se retenant de crier :

« Qu'es ce que vous faites sur le toit alors que vous êtes sensé être en consultation !

-Je sèche les consultations ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir dont elle avait l'habitude mais qu'il ne sent préoccupé pas puisqu'il se contentait de regarder dans son décolleté comme d'habitude. Voulant l'arrêté de regardé dans son décolleté elle se recula et dit :

« Premièrement arrêté de mater mon décolleté et deuxièmement en consultation tous de suite !

-Non !

-Mais ce n'était pas une question ! Qu'es ce que vous voulez pour aller gentiment en consultation ?

-Couché avec vous …

-C'est sa vous pouvez toujours courir si vous penser que je vais accepter !»

Enfaite elle n'aurait pas dit non si c'était dans d'autre condition mais sa elle ne l'avouera jamais comme lui n'avouerait jamais qu'il en rêvait aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle et expliqua :

« Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui et de toute manière vous allez devoir me croire sur parole ! Allez en consultation. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais avant quelle ne passe la porte du toit il lui demanda :

«Vous faites quoi se soir ? »

Elle se retourna étonner et sachant pertinemment que si elle disait non il le lui rappellera pendant des mois et des mois alors elle lui répondu :

« Rien pourquoi ?

-Restaurant je passe vous cherchez à 19h30 ?

-…

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire non !

-A la seul condition que vous alliez en consulte !

-Bon … d'accord… »

Elle se demanda tout le reste de la journée ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre House de cette soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle cherchait la robe idéal pendant une demie heure avant de se décider pour une robe noir avec décolleté en v. Elle se maquillage choisir une paire d'escarpin très haut parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraitre toute petite par rapport à lui. Puis on tapa à la porte avec une canne, son cœur s'emballa, elle avait peur d'être trop maquiller d'avoir un décolleté trop profond quoi que moins plongent que ceux qu'elle portait pour aller travailler. Elle respira puis alla ouvrir.

« Vous êtes très belle dans cette robe.

-Merci, dit elle gênée.

-Français ?

-Hein ? A eu oui.

Ils prirent sa voiture et ailleraient au fameux restaurent français où ils dîné sans dire un mot jusqu'au dessert où elle dit :

« Un jour House sa serait bien si vous acceptiez de faire vos heures de consultation sans faire d'histoire.

-Vous n'allez pas commencez avec les heures de consultation vous allez gâcher cette belle soirée.

-Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot depuis que l'on est arrivé il faut bien lancé la conversation.

-Mais mater me convenais très bien. C'est bien pour sa que vous avez mis cette robe non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Non !

-Oh on est entre nous, vous pouvez bien me le dire.

- … »

Ils finirent le diner et elle le ramena chez lui et il lui proposa un dernier vers :

« Vous voulez pas rentrer boire un dernier vers et je ferait mes heures de consulte demain sans broncher.

-Alor la oui. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir bu a moitié la bouteille de wiski il approcha d'elle et elle de lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis amoureusement puis passionnément se dont ils rêvaient depuis des années et commencèrent a se déshabiller et se diriger vers la chambre du docteur et le lendemain matin il lui dit :

« Qu'es ce qu'il faut pas faire pour se faire pardonner les heures de consulte pas faites.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Oui tu verrais ta tête comme si je pouvais coucher avec toi pour des heures de consulte.

-J'espère bien que

Il l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en l'embrassant. C'est comme sa que leur relation commencer.


End file.
